The wedding of Sherlock Holmes
by Drarry-Dftba
Summary: Sherlock and John finally make it official.  I have spent ages on this story, and I would just like to thank my beta ArtsyChick, and everyone else who helped with this story


The tuxedos were pressed. The guests were arriving. It was finally happening. John had been waiting for this, well, sense he'd first moved in with Sherlock. He glanced out into the chapel, it looked absolutely stunning, with pearly white stone pews and tall candles next to the huge pillars that lined the hall. John's side was flocked with friends and family, while Sherlock's was sprinkled with mostly had co-workers. He immediately recognized Sherlock's brother, Mycroft sitting with a woman who was wearing an expensive looking dress and a permanent smirk. John guessed this was his mother.

He felt a long bony hand land lightly on his shoulder, "Are you ready?" Sherlock asked.

"Yeah," John replied, taking Sherlock's arm in his own. All he could think about was how perfectly his dark curls looked in contrast to his shockingly pale skin, and how wonderful his tuxedo (which matched John's) looked on his tall slender frame.

They started down the aisle, every touch of nervousness fleeing John as they slowly made for the small platform at the front of the room. The ceremony began.

"We are gathered here today, to join these two in holy matrimony," The priest started, "But before we begin the couple would like to share vows."

He turned to John to give him his attention, he grabbed hold of one of Sherlock's hands and began, "Sherlock, you've always been somewhat of a mystery to me. From the beginning, when you could tell my life's story just from my limp and my mobile phone, and when we first moved in together, you had all these weird habits and experiments that I never quite understood, but I still thought were incredibly interesting. I really do love you, Sherlock, and I want you in my life forever."

The priest turned and nodded to Sherlock who took both of John's hand and looked into his eyes, "John," He started shyly, feeling his blood rush to his face as his heart beat faster with increasing nervousness, "When we first met, I knew there was something completely different about you. I couldn't read you the same way I can with other people. Then when you moved in with me and put up with all my experiments and stupid habit's the way that no one else has before, I knew I wanted to keep you around, you're absolutely amazing, John, and I want to stay in your life for as long as I can."

It all carried on for about an hour, and ended with a kiss. The best they'd ever shared, "I love you" Sherlock whispered as they pulled away from each other.

The reception began roughly twenty minutes later with their first dance. Sherlock took John by the waist and led him into a waltz. _One two three- one two three_. John followed Sherlock's effortless steps around the wooden floor, pulling himself closer to his husband with every step. John couldn't dance, but with Sherlock he could. They moved with each other

"I didn't know you could dance" John said as the song ended

"You did well yourself" Sherlock replied, "Come, let's sit" He took John's hand and led him to the table where Mycroft, Sherlock's mother Harry, and Miranda (Harry's newest of a string of love interests) already sat.

"Congratulations!" Harry said, pulling them both into a hug, "How does it feel?"

"Great." John said, squeezing Sherlock's hand just a little, to say '_I really mean it.'_ "Thank you, Harry" They both sat in the two available seats.

"You two looked absolutely wonderful up there, and with the matching tuxedos.. oh it was just perfect." She went on.

"Thank you" Sherlock said, nodding his head lightly.

"Hello Sherlock. John," his mother said, nodding at each of them.

"Hello Mother," Sherlock said grimly.

"So this is John?" she asked, not bothering to look at him.

Sherlock smiled, "It is"

"What do you do for a living, John?"

"I'm a retired army doctor. Now I help Sherlock with his cases."

She sighed and picked at her salad. "I can't say I didn't expect better."

"Mother!' Mycroft sneered quietly.

"What, Mycroft?" she said defensively, "He's surely not the best Sherlock could have done. Trust issues, obvious drinking problems, codependency. He's like a poor drunk little kitten. I give the marriage three happy years and five more before divorce"

Harry and Miranda looked at her in shock. Sherlock held John's hand a little tighter where it rested on his leg. "Mother," he started, trying to stay calm, "That is absolutely unacceptable."

"What, darling?" she said, not seeing what she'd done wrong, "I'm only doing what you do for a living, finding clues, ones you obviously don't see, and helping him see what he's been doing wrong."

"Well stop." he said pointedly. "It's not accurate in the slightest, and even if it were, you have no right to say something like that."

"I'd hardly think it's inaccurate. Just look at him, the signs are all there. Tell me, Sherlock, do you keep alcohol in the house?"

"Mother!" Mycroft interjected, shocking the entire table. "I can assure you that John is not an alcoholic!"

"Maybe you should just leave," Sherlock said briskly.

"Sherlock!" she snapped, "You need to treat me with some respect!"

"Then treat my husband with respect!"

John felt an odd pleasure at this. He'd never seen Sherlock show so much passion towards him- or anything for that matter- and he'd called him his _husband._

Sherlock's mother left in a huff.

"So," Sherlock said, "shall we eat?"

"You don't want to talk about that?" Miranda asked, a little shocked.

"I'd prefer not to."

"Sherlock's never gotten along well with Mummy." Mycroft pointed out.

No one made any other objections, they began to eat.

"So." Harry said, clapping her hands together "are you two considering adopting?"

John felt Sherlock's hand stiffen in his own, "We haven't talked about it before"

"You'd be open to it right? You two would make perfect fathers!"

"Would we?" John asked, hopefully.

"Yes, absolutely! You know, John, I never saw you as much of a father, especially once you'd decided to go to Afghanistan," -John tensed up a bit when she mentioned the war, "But something about you and Sherlock just _works_."

Sherlock and John looked at each other briefly, "Thank you," Sherlock said, more to John then to Harry.

"And wouldn't Mummy just love it, John?" Harry went on, "Miranda and I have scratched the idea, but she would love grandchildren from the two of you."

"Mummy hasn't met Sherlock yet." John pointed out.

"Yes, but she'll just love him, won't she?"

There was a pause while they stopped to think about that, "I think so," John said, feeling the warmth of Sherlock's hand in his own, "I do."

Dinner didn't last much longer. They said their goodbyes and were given a few more "Congratulations" as they left.

Once back in 221B, Sherlock swept John into his arms, "That was beautiful." He said, kissing his forehead lightly.

"I love you, Sherlock." John whispered into his chest. "I really love you."

"John?" Sherlock asked nervously.

"Yeah?"

"Please don't ever leave me." He touched his forehead to John's and looked into his stunning brown eyes.

"Never," he said finally.


End file.
